


Festive

by Dreamin



Series: The Best Laid Plans [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly tries to bring a little Christmas cheer into Leonard's life.





	Festive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fated Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722897) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> Inspired by a prompt afteriwake gave me -- "festive."

Leonard eyed the small Christmas tree that had _somehow_ appeared on his desk. Decorating for Christmas, or any holiday for that matter, definitely wasn’t his thing, not since the divorce. He preferred to leave everything as it was during December.

“Normal,” he called it.

“Bleak” was the word Molly liked to use.

 _Molly._ The young pathologist was good friends with his roommate Sherlock and his boss John. Leonard was acquainted with her, but they weren’t exactly friends. She was a little too sweet, a little too cheerful, and a lot too good for him.

“Oh, you found it,” her damn lovely voice said from behind him.

Leonard groaned inwardly before turning to face her. Molly was still wearing a coat over a colorful Christmas sweater and a pair of black trousers. Her perfect, elfin face was smiling at him and dammit, he felt himself smiling back.

“I saw it when I was shopping for Sherlock’s present,” she explained.

And there went the hopes he didn’t even realized he’d built up. He did his best to keep his feelings off his face.

“I knew it would be perfect for you,” Molly continued.

Leonard faked a smile. “At least it’s a little one.”

She smirked, her eyes dancing. “That’s the spirit.”


End file.
